Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company or 3M (the company to which this application is assigned) has developed a rather low profile dispenser for a stack of paper sheets that is described in co-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,205 (Bodziak et al.). In FIGS. 1-6 of the Bodziak patent, a dispenser made of folded card stock forms a chamber closely containing a stack (12) of paper sheets. Centrally across the top wall (22) of that dispenser is a slot (30) through which paper sheets can be successively pulled from the stack. Each of the sheets has a narrow band of repositionable pressure-sensitive adhesive (14) coated on one surface adjacent one edge. When the uppermost sheet of the stack is pulled through the slot, flanking slits (24) at each end of the slot allow one of two opposed flap-like portions (28) of the top wall to flex as shown in FIG. 4 while the other flap-like portion places a drag on the next sheet so that the uppermost sheet will peel away from the next sheet.
The pop-up dispenser of the Bodziak patent is being used for coherent stacks of Post-it (TM) brand self-stick repositionable notes that consist of pieces of paper, each having a narrow band of repositionable pressure-sensitive adhesive coated on one surface adjacent one edge. Among a variety of other pop-up dispensers that have been described in the art for use with coherent stacks of Post-it (.TM.) brand self-stick repositionable notes are those disclosed in co-assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,416,392 (Smith), 4,653,666 (Mertens), 5,080,255 (Windorski), 5,165,570 (Windorski et al), 5,167,346 (Bodziak et al) and 5,158,205 (Bodziak et al). FIGS. 1-13 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,570 illustrate dispensers having a base surface bearing a pair of foam-backed pressure-sensitive adhesive strips covered with a release liner by which the dispenser can be adhesively anchored to a substrate.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/101,615 filed Aug. 3, 1993, (the content whereof is incorporated herein by reference) describes low profile sheet dispenser subassemblies and low profile sheet dispensers for coherent stacks of Post-it (.TM.) brand self-stick repositionable notes, for coherent stacks of Post-it (.TM.) brand repositionable tape flags described in co-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,825, and other coherent stacks of adhesive bearing sheets such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,746 (Mertens) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,946 (Blackwell); which low profile sheet dispenser subassemblies or sheet dispensers are adapted to be adhered to a substrate such as on an inside page of a book, catalog, brochure, personal organizer or the like.